


Revolution

by Kagemihari (soracia)



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Drama, Gen, Gift Fic, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-22
Updated: 2004-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soracia/pseuds/Kagemihari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>The sound of revolution - which side are you on? (giftfic impression for CYT, based mostly on chapters 2&3 of Requiem for the Sinners)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** GW and characters not mine, writing not for profit.  
>  **Notes:** abstract, kind of, random shifts of scene and address, implied violence. Written for CYT, based on her fic Requiem for the Sinners. May or may not make a lot of sense if you haven't read that first - context is basically, several years on from the events of the series, Duo starting a colonial revolution to gain independence for L2 due to discrimination and mistreatment from the Earth-based government.  
> There is this very cool scene in the middle of chapter 34 where L2 declares war on Earth, and as I had read the entire fic in a short amount of time it was all pretty fresh in my mind, so that scene somehow mixed with the equally awesome scene in chapter 2 where Duo confronts the Council about L2's grievances, and the scene at the end of chapter 3 where Heero comes to see Duo about the situation, who is very damn cool being the L2 councillor-turned-general.
> 
> So...being a bit of a history buff, I find this whole concept of another American revolution extremely fascinating. And the images stuck in my head; I mentioned in my review of that chapter that I might write an Impression for it, not meaning immediately - but as soon as the idea was in my head, it started writing itself, lol. It actually turned out to have less imagery and more emotion than I thought...it's rather different from my others, but I like it.
> 
> As always with Impressions: Stuff in /italics/ is thoughts, speech, or emotions, and just to further confuse you, you probably won't always be able to tell which is which.

**Impression: Revolution**

Revolution

 _it's coming_

the tide of fate has turned

you would not listen

hearing not

the stated case, impassioned

enough you said

no, never enough

 _I'm not finished yet!_

one man's voice the hailing

shot heard round the world

first of many

 _coming_

but for now

a moments silence

a rest, brief

calm before the storm

soft breeze from a window

belies the gale

about to be unleashed

an open book testifies

silent, fierce intention

 _not joking, not this time_

all rights are wrong

all choices, bad

or worse

unavoidable destruction

follows every wake

but action there must be

 _choose!_

choose this day, be mindful

take your side

but be sure it is the right

what's started now cannot be stopped

it has begun

 _revolution_

some things are self evident

some things never change

rights for all

the fight for freedom

from powers that deny it

a hope and a future

only for the winning side

 _justice!_

 _you hypocrites_

a general is made

from a street rat, a soldier

 _councillor_

a rebel

feet up on the desk now

still clad in army boots

strength and determination

shown in every line

resolute

no choice for conscience' sake

a general of war

 _gonna start a revolution_

break this travesty

a mockery of peace

 _declaration_

we secede

from your empiric tyranny

you - will - hear us!

 _independence we demand_

how dare you

say you stand for peace

for justice, freedom, truth

if aid and help not granted

cause the children to starve

this is not peace

not justice

 _this is the end of compromise!_

 _revolution_

again the colonials rise up

in protest and rebel

we will fight-

we will take by force at need

what should freely have been given

to heal and restore

as history repeats itself

again we must defend

our homes and rights

 _our freedom_

against oppressive lords

a mighty force

unstoppable

once we ask, once only

and refusal has decreed

these chained events can only lead

 _inevitably_

to war

this spoken truth you will not hear

beholden in comtempt

 _so be it!_

as you have said it

and on your own heads be

the blood spilled, the coming horror

you have called it down!

the darkness which is rising now

none anymore can halt

swift, fierce

 _agonizing_

descent into madness

tonight begins in earnest

tonight the bloodshed starts

this false peace shattered once again

by a revolution

opening shots of war

our declaration

we cry

 _we will not be silent!_

we will not stand by

and watch your laws give aid to all

but those who need it most

we stand

opposed to hollow platitudes

your masks of foolish pride

 _hiding_

hearts of blackened spite

when the day of truth comes

when pain and fear

despair and blood surround

mired in an endless fight

when hope and children die

and mothers ask for answers

having lost their only sons

 _remember_

you have chosen

the blood is on your hands

once we asked, once only-

for we should not have to ask

and it was you

 _you fools_

refusing our entreaty

you are the guilty ones

we came to you in peace

reasoning

for simple food to live

relief afforded all save those like us

and you adjudged

condemning

men, women, children, all

to hunger and to death

is this what you call keeping faith?

is this the mark of order?

of honorable men?

your own death warrants signed

by your single word

 _/No./_

so be it then

too late you will regret it

you will be the first to fall

not living to repent

and die

knowing what your death has caused

die in your foolish pride

your memory, accursed

a blasphemy availing nothing

for the only god who hears is

 _Shinigami_

the god of death

has gone to war

all too soon his wrath is seen

too soon the scythe appears

but for now

a secret smile

a glint in violet eyes

the only hint of

 _vengeance_

anger banked and waiting

yet soon the time will come

already, the path is laid

be careful

whose side are you on?

beware the agony you'll find

in taking the wrong side

 _be careful_

friends and lovers

torn apart by this betrayal

if you fail

choosing wrong-but you must

 _choose..._

because tonight

when the god of death appears

you will not have time

no chance

to think it through

because it comes swiftly

when it comes

the sound of

revolution


End file.
